Crowfeather's Forgiveness, Leafpool's Pain
by XxSilverStarDustxX
Summary: Crowfeather has died, and has hased Leafpool, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather for forgiveness as he dies, he then asks Hollyleaf to forgive him in StarClan, Will she? And what will happen with Breezepelt, will he forgive him own father for the choice of death..
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances:

StarClan:

Leader: Bluestar; Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes and silver around her muzzel. (Former ThunderClan leader)

Deputy: Silverstream; Pretty silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. (Former RiverClan warrior)

Medicine Cat: Spottedleaf: Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. (Former ThunderClan medicine cat)

Warriors:

Hollyleaf: Black she-cat with green eyes, and fluffy tail. (Former ThunderClan warrior)

Snowfur: White she-cat with blue eyes. (Former ThunderClan warrior, Bluestar's sister.)

Whitestorm: Long-haired white tom with yellow eyes. (Formerly ThunderClan Deputy To Firestar)

Mudclaw: Mottled dark brown tom (Former WindClan deputy)

Crowfeather: Smoky gray, almost black tom with blue eyes. (Former WindClan warrior)

Stonefur: Dark gray tom with battle scarred muzzel and blue eyes (Former RiverClan deputy To Leopardstar)

Oakheart: sleek, muscular, reddish brown tom with amber eyes and a broad head (Former RiverClan deputy) 

Feathertail: Silver-gray tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes. (Former RiverClan warrior)

Russetfur: Dark ginger she-cat, (Former ShadowClan deputy)

Hawkfrost: Dark brown tabby tom, with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes. (Former RiverClan warrior)

Apprentices: 

Owlpaw (Former WindClan apprentice to Tornear)

Volepaw (Former RiverClan apprentice to Blackclaw.)

Swiftpaw: Black and white tom with green eyes, (Former ThunderClan apprentice to Longtail)

Smokepaw (Former ShadowClan apprentice to Oakfur)

Talonpaw (Former ShadowClan apprentice to Rowanclaw)

ThunderClan:

Leader: Firestar; Ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw; Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather; undersized silky gray tabby tom with blind, brilliant pale blue eyes, a short tail, and a scar running down one side

Warriors:

Lionblaze: Golden tabby tom, amber eyes. Apprentice: Dovepaw

Cinderheart: Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice: Ivypaw

Spiderlegs: Long-limped black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes.

Cloudtail: Long-haired white tom with blue eyes.

Brightheart:White she-cat with ginger patches

Sootfur: Lighter gray tom with amber eyes

Sandstorm: Pale ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

Squirrelflight: Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Leafpool: Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

RiverClan:

Leader: Mistystar: Gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Deputy: Blackclaw: Smoky black tom.

Medicine Cat: Mothwing: Dapple golden she-cat

Warriors: 

Swallowtail: dark tabby she-cat

Heavystep: Thickest tabby tom

Mosspelt: Tortoiseshell she-cat

Dawnflower: Pale gray she-cat

ShadowClan: 

Leader: Blackstar: Large white tom with jet black paws.

Deputy: Rowanclaw: Ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud: Very small tabby tom

Warriors:

Oakfur: Small brown tom

Cedarheart: Dark gray tom

Tawnypelt: Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Tallpoppy: Long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

WindClan: 

Leader: Onestar: Brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot: Gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface: Short-tailed brown tom

Warriors: 

Tornear: Tabby tom

Webfoot: Dark gray tabby tom.

Whitetail: Small white she-cat

Morningflower: Tortoiseshell she-cat

Rushtail: Light brown tom


	2. Chapter 2

Standing infront of his first love, and his daughter the smoky gray tom's blue eyes felt the pang of sadness that he should have felt moons ago. The tom padded over to the black she-cat licking her ear, the warrior looked at him with happy green eyes, then the tom turned to the light gray, almost silver tabby she-cat who was standing next to the black she-cat, he watched her blue eyes glitter proudly as she watched him show affection for his only daughter. "Welcome to StarClan, Crowfeather." The light gray she-cat mewed as he padded over to her licking her head, the once WindClan warrior dipped his head respectfully to them both, "Thank you Feathertail, and Hollyleaf." The three padded through the clouds together, _Feathertail, Hollyleaf. . You're escorting me? But, why were you chosen?_ Crowfeather thought, their starry pelts gleamed and the two looked as beautiful as when they were alive in their clans. Feathertail had died when Crowfeather was still an apprentice to Mudclaw, and his daughter by Leafpool the former ThunderClan medicine cat Hollyleaf had died after she'd killed Ashfur. "Why'd you forgive me and Leafpool, we were wrong to you and you're brothers Hollyleaf."

The she-cat turned to her father, "Because Crowfeather," She'd paused looking at Feathertail, the RiverClan she-cat nodded and Hollyleaf turned to face her father once again. "You and Leafpool did break the warrior code, and had lied but, we're kin." Was that the only reason Hollyleaf had forgiven him and her mother, did she have any compashion for her father? The three kept padding through the clouds, Crowfeather could smell cats from the past, and the present. Some scents were fimilar, like the one of Goursepaw, his old friend as an apprentice, and his former mentor Mudclaw. A blue-gray she-cat was sitting next to a large sleek, muscular, reddish brown tom with amber eyea and a broad head, his gaze flicked toward Crowfeather's direction and he nudged the she-cat, turning her head Crowfeather noticed her ice-blue gaze. "Welcome friend." she mewed sweetly, she may have had a cold gaze but he could scent she was a sweet old cat. Crowfeather walked over to the rock were she sat, to her right was a white tom with red, tortoreshell, and black spots along his body. _Who is this tom? _Crowfeather thought, as the tom kept an eye on him. "I'm Bluestar, the tom to my left is Oakheart, and to my right is Redtail. Whats you're name, and Birth Clan?" Crowfeather felt eyes stareing at him, Bluestar sure did know how to make a cat feel watched. Which was kind of scary for the tom. "I'm Crowfeather, formerly of WindClan." She turned to stare into his eyes, another fimilar scent filled his nose. _Tallstar!_ Crowfeather thought, he noticed the black and white tom was looking more heathly and younger then he did while he was alive in WindClan.

"Crowfeather, you are dismissed. Go enjoy you're self young tom." Bluestar flicked his tail, allowing the tom to leave her sight. Feathertail had been waiting next to her mother Silverstream, they were both beautiful she-cats, and almost looked alike. Feathertail gestured him over to them, her mother Silverstream's eyes shone brightly as he padded closer, "You're the tom Feathertail saved. Nice to meet you, I'm Silverstream." The silver tabby smelled of RiverClan, just as her daughter did. He dipped his head, "Nice to meet you too Silverstream my name is Crowfeather, and thank you for saving me Feathertail." Crowfeather sat next to Feathertail with her mother's permission, and begun to groom the she-cat. It was beautiful in StarClan, and when he looked down the former WindClan warrior could see the cats of the clans. He skimmed the forest for Leafpool, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze. He had hoped with his interference in the fight with the dog that his son Lionblaze would live through those wounds. _There they are, with Onestar. . ._ The WindClan leader had allowed his warrior to assist his kin, and former mate knowing the tom may never return home to WindClan where Nightcloud, and Breezepelt awaited for him. Leafpool and Lionblaze were helping Onestar carry Crowfeather's dead body to ThunderClan's camp, while Rosepetal, Cloudtail, and Cinderheart were dragging the dog's body back aswell. Why take the two motionless bodies to ThunderClan's camp?

As Crowfeather watched Firestar listen to the story, he could sense the flame colored tom was morning for Crowfeather's death, the ThunderClan leader had no grudge against Crowfeather, nor did he have one of Leafpool for what had happened. Firestar announced that ThunderClan would honor Crowfeather's death as if he were a ThunderClan warrior who had died in battle, and Onestar had agreed WindClan, of course would do the same. Crowfeather then turned to gaze through the clouds over to WindClan's camp, watching Breezepelt share tounges with his mother Nightcloud. They had no idea that he was dead, that is. Intil Onestar would chose to tell the whole clan about his death, Breezepelt would be angry though. He never accepted Jayfeather, Lionblaze, nor Hollyleaf as his kin, he just called them half-clan misfits. _He got that from me, how could I be crude to my kits? And too Leafpool?_ All the facts of how heartless he had been were coming to his now, and the warrior couldn't believe he was like that to any cat. Including his full WindClan son, Breezepelt. Shaking his head he could feel tears running down his face, _Forgive me please! _He thought, his tears making him shake uncontrolably. Feathertail's scent filled his nose and the she-cat had padded from behind him next to him, "Crowfeather, Breezepelt will be okay. And so will Lionblaze, and Jayfeather." She mewed softly licking his head, he turned to face her pressing his head to hers, their muzzels touching and whiskers bristleing together, "I love you Crowfeather, I never stopped loving you." Feathertail licked his muzzel, her touch calmed him down. This was the she-cat he should have had kit's with but, instead he had kits with Leafpool, and Nightcloud. Returning the lick he closed his eyes, "I love you too Feathertail, you're my one and only."


	3. Chapter 3

Gazing up at the stars the light brown tabby she-cat's amber eyes were clouded with greif. Crowfeather had died protecting her, and their sons. Why would the WindClan tom do that? Luckily, Jayfeather had announced that Lionblaze would not die from his wounds the dog had given him, but he wouldn't be able to train Dovepaw for a while either. She'd had offerent to train the young apprentice, but Lionblaze had refused even though he was in pain, the golden brown tabby tom had already left the medicine den barely able to walk alone in the camp over to the apprentices den, Whitewing, and Cloudtail had stopped him and ordered Lionblaze to go back to the medicine den, the tom had no choice but to listen. She couldn't stand watching her son in pain, it tore her apart inside and made the she-cat feel as if it were her fault. "Leafpool," A voice called, it was Squirrelflight again, the dark ginger warrior had stayed up all night with Leafpool watching over Crowfeather's body. Leafpool turned to face her sister as Squirrelflight continued, "Are you going to be okay?" Squirrelflight's mew was soft, but firm. This had been the cat she'd trust to watch over while Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze were kits.

"Yes, I'll be okay Squirrelflight, but how are you and Brambleclaw?" The light brown tabby she-cat's amber eyes were very concerned about the welfare of her sister, maybe it was the motherly instencte, or maybe it was the kind medicine cat that still exsisted inside her. Squirrelflight purred licking Leafpool's head, "We're fine Leafpool, but this is about you. Not me." They finally had stopped being angry with one another, even though it didn't show, Leafpool knew Squirrelflight had always been angry since she'd almost compleatly lost Brambleclaws love. Leafpool stood to her paws, where Crowfeathers dead body use to lay within the ThunderClan camp, Onestar had taken it back with the assistance of Rosepetal, and her father Spiderlegs. Squirrelflight watched the she-cat pad over to the warriors den, she needed a good rest herself, and so did Squirrelflight.

As Leafpool entered the warriors den, she was stopped by Graystripe, and Brambleclaw. The two tom's stood from their nests, looking at her, "Leafpool come with us, Firestar wants to talk to you." Graystripe mewed. The three padded from the warriors den, and to the leaders den where Graystripe called inside to Firestar, the ThunderClan leader allowed them to enter and Leafpool noticed her mother Sandstorm was sitting next to her father. "You wanted me Firestar?" Leafpool questioned. The tom nodded, "Leafpool, I know it is hard to lose you're mate, I'm sorry." He turned to allow Sandstorm to speak, "Graystripe, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Firestar, and myself are here for you if you want to talk." Leafpool looked at the dark brown ThunderClan deputy, who nodded followed by Graystripe, then Firestar who were also nodding."Thank you."

To Be Continued. . (Maybe)


End file.
